


A Very Bane Halloween

by GreenArchitect



Series: Bane and Blake Sitting in a Tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G [1]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bane does not approve of halloween, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, But his little bird does soooo, Consensual Choking, Dirty Talk, Halloween Costumes, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArchitect/pseuds/GreenArchitect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is time for Halloween and John wants to hand out candy and wear costumes. Bane isn't too thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo yea this came out because I'm trying to write a Tattoo Shop AU for these two but I'm stuck and it's Halloween so yea here we are! Comments and suggestions are welcome! This has not been beta'd so please tell me if there are any glaring mistakes. Enjoy!

"I don't understand this western tradition of trick-or-treating." Bane huffed as he thumbed through the advertisements in the newspaper. "Why would someone let their child go to the homes of strangers to ask for candy? It could be poisoned or contain any manner of harmful object inside." John laughed as he came from the kitchen wiping his wet hands on his jeans.  
"Because it's fun!"John settled next to Bane and plucked the advertisements from his hands and began looking for coupons for candy. "Which reminds me, we have to get candy and costumes. The apartment complex is doing its own trick-or-treating because of all the things you just mentioned. Cmon don't look at me like that!" Bane raised an eyebrow and smirked at the young vigilante.  
"What do you mean?" John returned the smirk and shook his head.  
"The 'This is most amusing, little bird. What reason would I have to engage in such foolishness?' Look" John had tried to imitate Bane's accent and fixed Bane with his own stern stare.  
"Your manners still leave much to be desired, little bird."  
"But I thought you loved my diamond in the rough quality. Thought it was what kept you from killing me when you found out I was Wayne's replacement." John grinned and rested his legs on Bane's lap. Bane said nothing but began to rub John's calves, working in small circles. John hummed appreciatively and wondered, not for the first time, when they had gone a tenuous truce to.... Whatever this was.  
"Your diamond brilliance? Yes." Bane paused and John had only a second to realize what was happening before he face planted into the arm of the couch. " Your roughness,however, makes you clumsy and ineffective." John shivered as the cool metal of Bane's mask grazed his cheek.  
"Damnit Bane everything isn't a lesson in combat! I wasn't even ready!" John growled but made no attempt to move from underneath Bane's firm grip on his neck. He wouldn't admit that he liked it either. Not out loud atleast.  
"That is where you are wrong, little bird. Everything must be a lesson in combat if you intend to save Gotham from itself. Do you think the criminals you are fighting will wait until you are ready?"  
"No but I also won't be trying to relax with them on the couch either." John grunted as Bane let him go and returned to reading the newspaper while John panted and glared at him.

"What do you mean by costumes?" Bane asked offhandedly as if he hadn't just had John pinned down.  
"I thought we could get some costumes to wear for when we pass out candy to the kids. I used to do it all the time before..." John trailed off and looked away. They didn't often talk about the occupation. Or Bane's involvement. It wasn't that John had forgiven Bane but he understood that Gotham was rotting and something drastic needed to be done to save it. John always knew deep down that the Gotham PD and even the Government in many ways couldn't be trusted to do what would be necessary to save Gotham. So he quit the force and created this new persona to help keep Gotham from the brink of disaster. He didn't share Batman's no killing rule but John didn't kill easily or without giving the criminal a choice. Many times he didn't have to do more than break a a bone but there were still more dangerous criminals that were making themselves known. John had to admit that there was no other way to deal with these criminals. In the end that is why he accepted Bane's offer to train him. He knew he wasn't going to be able to take on more than the low level street criminals without more training. Gotham was trying to recover but without Bane and his men scaring them, the mafia and other gangs were gaining power and wreaking havoc.

So gestures like trick-or-treating were what was needed to make things feel normal again, especially for the kids. Maybe he'd wear his Nightwing costume. The kids would probably really love that. But what about Bane?  
"And what would you have me dress as, little bird? I could be myself after all. Halloween costumes are supposed to scary aren't they?" Bane's smirk was hidden by the mask but John could see the laugh lines around his blue eyes deepen.  
" That might be too scary for the kids,Bane. Though it wouldn't be a half bad idea for a party."  
"Then what would you dress me as, little bird?" Bane rumbled and looked at John over the newspaper. John blushed straight to his ears and began to stutter.  
" I I dunno... I mean well...um" John coughed and studiously concentrated on the coupon cutting he was doing. How could Bane take such a simple thing and make it downright seductive?! Ofcourse it didn't help that the mercenary was something straight out of John's wildest fantasies but this was getting out of hand! It was fine when it was just a few stolen glances at him while he did push ups or when he crossed the hall to the spare bedroom wearing nothing but a towel. And it was still fine when Bane would massage his aching muscles after a bad night or a particularly hard training session. At first John thought that it was intentional but even when Bane touched him the big man would do nothing further. If he rubbed John's calves, that was all it would be. No hands creeping up to more interesting territory. In fact despite Bane's obvious comfort with touching John's body and John's painfully obvious reactions, Bane seemed utterly unaffected. This was when it became not ok. It drove John more than a little crazy but he didn't really know how to bring it up. Actually he wasn't sure he wanted to. What if Bane wasn't into men? John had been in enough fights because of that kind of misunderstanding and even with Bane's training he was certain he wouldn't survive a fight with the assassin. Sure he had no problem with touching John but based on what Bane had told him, the League of Shadows was all about brotherhood and taking care of each other. Maybe all the touching was Bane taking care of him.  
"Where have you gone ,little bird?" Bane's voice pulled John from his thoughts.  
"Oh um ......costume....yes costume for you! We could dress you up as a mummy. It'd cover the mask and everything." Nice save Blake! Maybe he won't be able tell that you're trying to figure out if he likes dick or not.  
"A mummy?"  
"Yea we could wrap you up in ace bandages from head to toe. It'd be perfect." Perfect hell for John that is.  
Bane sighed, folded the newspaper, and stood. "As you wish. It's time to train."

The next few days passed in a blur of a bank robbery, a kidnapping, and ofcourse training with the world's sexiest assassin. By the time the weekend hit John was certain that he was going to die from permanent blue balls or stress. Thankfully Bane had cut training short so they could get ready for the trick or treaters. John wasn't going to argue because even though it was suspicious he needed to deal with the semi he was nursing before he could even think about getting into his Nightwing suit. Or helping Bane with the mummy wrappings. Oh God. What had John gotten himself into? He was going to have to actually touch Bane. Without the distraction of being murdered by the large mercenary. Even though Bane had promise not to hurt John too much during training, the man was still enormous and that was enough of a distraction to keep John from getting a full hard on. Now he was going to have to wrap the mercenary in ace bandages and pretend that he hadn't been having wet dreams about him for the last two weeks. John groaned as he turned the hot water on.

No one could deny that Bane was built like a brick shit house and somehow had remained that way despite being holed up in John's tiny apartment. Sure they sparred on the roof and in the bat cave as part of John's training but it wasn't like John was a challenge or anything. Training, yes, that's where the problems began for John. When he first found out that the mercenary was not in fact dead he thought that it meant his own death. Bane surprised him, however, by not only not killing him but offering to teach him how to not get his ass kicked. Something about a fire in him and how maybe he could still accomplish Ra's al Ghul's purpose in another way blah blah blah. It was confusing for sure and John spent more than a few nights with one eye open waiting for the big guy to snap his neck but so far Bane had kept his word.  
At first Bane only showed up at random times in the night, waking John up by flipping his mattress on him. "You must always be ready for a fight John." He would calmly explain as John would shout abuse while he got dressed. Once John learned to sleep lighter, Bane started to show up at the apartment during the day as well. Eventually John asked Bane to stay."Not like you aren't here enough" he said nonchalantly even though he had been wanting to ask. For some reason he liked the quiet power of the man's presence. Bane hadn't replied but the next day John was pleased to see a large duffle bag on Bane's shoulder as he entered the apartment.

Bane had been living with John for several months now and what had started out as slight curiosity had grown into full blown lust to the point that John hadn't had a hot shower in a few weeks. He didn't feel right jerking off to thoughts of being pinned down and thoroughly fucked by Bane when he wasn't even sure Bane even liked sex let alone sex with men. Besides he tried it once early on and vowed never to do it again when he managed to get a full hard on during training the following day. It was this thought that made John let go of his straining cock and reach for the water dial to shift to the coldest temperature he could stand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody's got a dirty talk kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it was with the first chapter, this one is also unbeta'd. Love the kudos and comments so keep em coming! They fuel my praise kink!  
> Additional tags for this chapter: Hair pulling, Swearing, light gagging(?) ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Better safe than sorry right?

"These so called treats are pure sugar and not ideal for adults let alone growing children." Bane poked at the bags of assorted candies as if their very existence were an affront to nature itself. Ofcourse they actually were abominations in Bane's mind as he had begun a second occupation of John's kitchen. The mercenary, in a single night, "purged the kitchen of it's former decadence" in favor of what he deemed more appropriate for Gotham's new protector. Thankfully, Bane turned out to be a pretty good cook even though he insisted on filling John up with more vegetables than he'd ever eaten on his own. However, John saw a difference in his body with the diet change so his grumbling was minimal.  
"Yea well it is damned delicious." John grinned and opened the bags before dumping them into the large bowl."Ouch!" John yelped when Bane twisted his wrist just as he had began to open a funsize snickers bar. "Seriously Bane? I haven't so much as had a cheeto! I've earned this." The former terrorist sighed but released John who rubbed his wrist gingerly.  
"One piece and one piece only, little bird. And watch your language."  
"Gee thanks, Dad” John rolled his eyes and bit into the candy, savouring the taste.  
"You could certainly use more discipline." John didn't dare to look at Bane while he failed to suppress a shudder. He could still feel Bane's gaze and he flushed as the large man spoke again. "Are you cold, little bird?"  
Dammit how could he do that with his voice?! John stammered a quick no and he swore he could see Bane's eyes crinkle slightly at the corners as the big man stood in front of him.  
"Very well then, shall you dress me?" Fuck this was going to be hell.

Bane handed John the first roll of ace bandages and waited silently. John shifted his weight from foot to foot for a moment, took a deep breath, and kneeled in front of the taller man. He began wrapping the bandage loosely around Bane's well muscled calf and tried not to think about how warm the man felt even through the cargo pants he wore. "Are you sure you won't be too hot?" John looked up at Bane and suppressed another shiver as he noticed the other man was already looking at him, his face inscrutable as usual.  
"Would you feel better if I undressed first, little bird? I wouldn't want to worry you." Bane's voice was soft and John nearly whined at the thought.  
"I umm well I just don't want you to get overheated." John winced at the wavering of his own voice but only had a few moments to consider it before he heard the muffled sound of cotton sliding against skin. John watched, frozen, as Bane folded the black tank he'd been wearing and laid it on the chair beside them. He held back another whine as he watched Bane's thick fingers move as they unfastened the cargos letting them drop with an impossibly loud thump. Get a hold of yourself Blake! John took a shaky breath and immediately regretted it as he took in a deep breath of Bane. The man smelled so good! It was a mix of his own soap (How did it manage to smell so different on Bane?), something spicy like cayenne but sweet like cinnamon, and something earthy and strong. When did John's mouth get so wet?  
"Have you fainted, little bird?" The soft warmth of fingers on his forehead startled John, making him open his eyes. When did he close his eyes?!  
"I um no. No, I'm just fine!" John stuttered and reached for the ace bandage again and tried to stop his heart from pounding right out of his chest.  
"Are you sure? You are quite flushed. Perhaps you're getting a fever." Yea a fever cured only by sucking your dick. Fuck, John needed to get his thoughts under control. He shook his head curtly, unable to trust his own voice and began to wrap Bane's leg. He thanked every deity he knew of when he got to Bane's muscled thigh and saw that his fantasy of Bane regularly going commando was not reality. His relief was short lived, however, once he saw that clearly they didn't make boxer briefs that wouldn't stretch obscenely across the thick thighs which left very little to the imagination. How is he that big and still half soft?! John's breaths sped up as his imagination went off the rails. Wait half soft?! Was Bane getting something out of this too? As if in response to his thoughts Bane's cock twitch slightly. Later John would completely deny that this happened but in a moment of boldness fueled by lust he slid his hands along the mercenary's thighs and cupped the bulge that he'd been fantasizing about for weeks. This was better than his hottest fantasy. Even the one with the cuffs. Well maybe not totally.

Bane said nothing but hummed appreciatively and watched as John stroked his thickening cock through the thin fabric. John gulped and watched in fascination while he memorized the weight and feel of Bane's cock. He glanced up again and whispered "Can I...?" He trailed off not sure of what he wanted exactly but he felt relieved when Bane simply nodded.  
"Whatever you want, my little bird." The rough, warm fingers stroked John's cheek softly. John groaned and held the hand against his cheek while he pressed the other against the heated bulge infront of him. This felt so perfect, so right. Like this was and would always be John's place; kneeling at Bane's feet, pressed into the man and holding onto him like a faithful worshipper. John began to nuzzle into Bane's clothed cock, taking deep breathes as if to inhale the very essence of him. Bane remained amazingly gentle, allowing John to worship him frantically, moving only to run his fingers through the inky locks. John whimpered softly as he began to mouth at Bane through the fabric, getting his first taste of slightly bitter precum that had begun to seep through the boxer briefs. "It's ok little bird. Take what you need." This small command was all the permission the young vigilante needed to make him draw his fingers along the waistband of the briefs, grasp it, and gently pull them down.  
Fuck this is a gorgeous cock. Can cocks be gorgeous? Yes! Yes they can and you have the holy grail of gorgeous cocks in front of your face! John's mind race as he gaped at Bane's cock. Dark hair surrounded it like a fucking sex halo and Bane's cock itself was twitching slightly, swaying gently to the left. A bead of pre come dripped slowly down the thick veined shaft like a damn Popsicle melting on a summer day. What. The. Fucking. Fuck? John's mouth suddenly felt too wet and and not wet enough at the same time. He shouldn't have been surprised but damnit what had he ever done to deserve this? John decided to shelf that reflection for later. Much later.

He reached for Bane's cock gently, rubbing his fingers along the satin like skin he found there. The dusky pink head peaked out from the foreskin as he pulled back towards the base. He stroked gently, mesmerized by the combination of the sight of more precome coating his fingers and the sound of Bane's breathing hissing through the mask. John licked his lips and swallowed before running his tongue from base to tip. Bane grunted softly and stopped stroking John's hair in favor of gently rubbing the back of John's neck.

"So beautiful, my little bird." His voice was roughened with lust yet there was a strong undercurrent of adoration that made John stomach flutter in the most perfect way. John sighed and ran his tongue slowly around the edge of the crown before licking at the weeping slit. Bane tasted faintly bitter but not unpleasant and the accompanied rumbles from Bane's chest only encouraged him to suck it into his mouth. Bane's fingers pressed the back of John's head in a gentle massage that made his brain go a little fuzzy. He groaned and slipped more of that gorgeous cock into his mouth until he could feel the fat head pressing against the back of his throat. John couldn't help but groan again at how perfect the weight of Bane felt at his throat and on his tongue. It made him feel so full and content. Bane’s breath was ragged and the hand on the back of John’s head twitched with restraint. John moaned as he thought about how those same hands could break bone like toothpicks and yet in this moment Bane was completely gentle with him. His touches were almost feather light as they stroked his cheek and trailed down his neck in wonder. The look in Bane’s clear blue eyes echoed the sentiment but the look of wonder he also saw made something unsettle in John’s chest. This wasn’t Bane’s first time was it? John held his gaze for several beats before he decided that it didn’t matter because it was there first time together regardless and he was going to make it damn good. It didn’t hurt that John absolutely loved using his mouth on his lovers,both men and women. With that in mind he slid his tongue along the underside of Bane’s cock as he pushed it deeper into his mouth so Bane definitely felt each swallow he took. Bane groaned louder and John took great pride in seeing his head loll back as well. He felt Bane’s fingers twitch again and leave his neck completely. He pulled off slowly, his own breathing coming in in hard gasps. He felt nearly wrecked already and let his gaze wander over Bane’s body, drinking in every detail. The man’s entire body was tense like the string of a bow strung too tight and his fists were clenching and unclenching. John admired his restraint but now he was more interested in seeing Bane come undone completely. Bane was alway so damn calm even in training when John was cursing and spitting like cat being given a bath. He would calmly scold him for swearing, kick John’s ass, then drag his exhausted body back to the apartment and gently corral him into the bathroom to bathe and then to his bed. The man was a fucking rock in the storm and John wanted to see him lose the careful control he seemed to constantly possess.

With this in mind pressed both hands against Bane’s thighs “Sit” He whispered and blushed when he heard a deep chuckle in response.  
“And when did the little bird begin to command the lion?” John’s blush deepened and he swore mildly under his breath but Bane sat all the same. A large thumb grazed his bottom lip, tugging gently. John swiped his tongue across the rough skin and placed a soft kiss on the open palm before guiding it back to his nape as he scooted between Bane’s knees. He rose up on his knees, bracing himself on Bane’s thighs and took the swollen head back into his mouth, slowly coaxing more pre come out with long swipes of his tongue. The taste change was encouraging and John pulled more of that delicious cock into his mouth, letting it get buried in his throat again. He groaned and swallowed around the head while his slender fingers stroked Bane’s balls feeling them tighten and twitch in his hands. Bane, for his part still remained infuriatingly calm aside from his soft grunts and gently petting of John’s nape. John hummed loudly and grinned when he felt Bane’s cock press insistently against him, forcing John to take deep breaths through his nose and blink back the tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He began to bob his head up and down Bane’s cock, letting his lips and tongue drag against the slick skin. He was rewarded with another grunt from Bane and both of the larger man’s hands found their way to his head pressing the cock deeper into his throat. John’s eyes watered more and he could feel his gag reflex reacting but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love it. A fact further proved as he reached down to stroke his own aching cock through his pants. He didn’t want to come yet but could resist touching, feeling a extra flush of heat knowing that Bane was currently failing at not trying to fuck his throat. It was a slow rhythm but it was enough to draw out a whimper from John. Bane growled and arched off the couch mumbling something that sounded foreign just before John felt the first pulse of come splash against the back of his throat. John’s eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as he watched Bane’s entire body go rigid, the veins in his neck standing out along the flushed skin as orgasm beat a path through him. His hands gripped John’s hair painfully setting off a domino effect of tiny sensations of pain and pleasure that went straight to his cock forcing his own orgasm. Bane’s cock slipped from his mouth still pulsing weakly, leaving a few small drops on John’s mouth.

“Fuck that was amazing.”John panted and pressed come slicked kisses against Bane’s thigh but paused as he saw Bane’s cock bob weakly. Interesting.  
“Language, my little bird.”Bane rumbled but there was no heat to it to make it convincing. John grinned and blushed at the possessive change to Bane’s usual nickname.”Now that you’ve had your fun perhaps you can finish what you started?” Bane made no move to stand and John snorted.  
“You seemed to enjoy yourself rather thoroughly if the way you fucked my throat was any indication.” John grinned widely as he felt Bane’s hand pause it’s stroking briefly before resuming. It was a small tell but John was a cop dammit and he knew a kink when he saw one. “Bane do you have a swearing kink? Like does hearing me swear do it for you?” He looked up at the mercenary who gazed down at him appraisingly for a few moments before answering.”Perhaps.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bane’s POV cause why the hell not?!  
> Prepare for some feels..... Sorry, Bane has a lot of them when he comes to his little bird. Don't worry though...he's still gonna cop a feel though.

Halloween was a strange western tradition to be sure. It was nothing like the celebrations of the dead that he had witnessed in other countries. If anything this seemed to be a mockery of the spiritual world. Bane disliked it even more when the young vigilante brought in bags of brightly colored candies to give to the children. It made no sense! Why give processed sugar that would do no good for their weak bodies? It made more sense that they should give the children fresh fruits and vegetables instead. But his little bird looked so happy as he explained trick-or-treating so the big man relented and allowed himself to enjoy the warmth of John’s happiness. It helped that the younger man’s mouth looked even more tempting than usual while he savored the chocolate and made obscene sounds while licking his fingers. Bane had to take a deep breath and count to 100 in several languages to keep from having his little bird against the wall right then. It had been far too long since Bane had shared a bed with someone and it was taking its toll on his concentration.

To make things worse, John had an extensive swearing vocabulary that he used ad nauseam. Except Bane loved it. In fact sometimes he found himself doing things just to make his little one swear. The kitchen purge was the first major attempt to rile the smaller man and it went far better that Bane could have hoped. Ofcourse he could have avoided the majority of John’s anger by merely waiting until he left the apartment or having it finished before he returned. But Bane chose to begin his culinary purge at 3 am, just before the sun began to light the edges of the sky. In the back of his mind he knew this was cruel to throw away food when John was still searching for a job but he quickly justified it by arguing that John would not need to work as he would have Bane to love him and provide for him now. So it would be perfectly ok if Bane antagonized his little bird into a near apoplectic fit, all fire and swearing. Besides it was garbage food anyway. And John looked so devastatingly beautiful as he raged and swore throughout the apartment about fucking mercenaries thinking could do whatever the fuck they wanted. It was so arousing that Bane needed to retreat to his own room to stroke his aching cock while thinking about the filthy things that he could make John shout while he was pinned beneath him. Or perhaps he would prefer to have John straddling him so he could watch his little bird penetrate himself while he swore so prettily.

Bane knew that this was a strange thing to be attracted to but he couldn't bring himself to care very much. Bane considered the ways he could possibly create the same fire in his little bird without destroying things. Preferably in his bed with the end result of a very satisfied John beside him. Bane was no fool, a tactical genius to be honest, and he understood this behavior on his part couldn’t be sustained. At least not without it ending with John wanting him to leave. That was not acceptable to Bane and he was committed to doing whatever it took to keep John. Even if it meant denying his own desires. Thankfully, he thought, it appeared it would not come to that as he watched John’s reactions to him during training and more recently with the mention of costumes.

That still did little to stop Bane’s shock when he felt John’s slender fingers drag over his cock. And everything that followed. Bane marveled at how talented his little one’s mouth was and it took everything in him not to carry John off to his bed and take him in every way he knew how. He didn’t want to scare John away, however. Past lovers had complained about Bane’s fierceness and more often than not left his bed because of it. In The League he found bedmates who could handle it but by then Bane had chosen to hide the things that made his blood sing in his veins. Naturally his little bird found him out quickly and Bane hesitated to confess. And of course he would not be satisfied with vague answers.

“What do you mean perhaps?” John scowled and Bane chuckled softly as the smaller man wiped the excess come from his lips and sucked the wet fingers into his red mouth.  
“Exactly what I said” Bane fought to keep his guard up as the former detective climbed onto his lap and faced him, his scowl softened in favor of studying the larger man’s face. John Blake was a perceptive man and read people well so Bane knew he would have to be extremely careful to keep his baser desires well below the surface. He couldn’t risk scaring his beautiful bird away. Not if he was willing to belong to Bane. Bane would settle for what ever his little bird would give him and this was far more than what he had ever dreamed. John hummed in response and idly stroked Bane’s chest, fingers lightly stroking the constellations of scars that marked his skin. Bane knew this conversation wasn’t over but chose to let it fade to the fringes of his mind so he could concentrate exploring the bare skin of John’s belly at the edge of his tshirt.  
“You can take off my shirt if you want, Bane. I think we are past the polite stage in our relationship.” John was smirking at him, mischief burning in his eyes.  
“I doubt you ever have occupied a polite stage in your life, my little bird." Bane genuinely smiled at the scowl that took over John's features. "Come now and smile for me, little bird. You are even more beautiful when you smile." Bane thrilled at the soft blush that splashed across John's pale skin in a gentle contrast. He hazarded a guess that John had never been called beautiful. Perhaps not even handsome. Americans had a strange view of what was attractive. Apparently for them Bane, minus the scars and mask, was more the ideal while John's more slim and slightly delicate features were considered too effeminate for a man. Bane snorted at the that notion because John was hardly delicate. His fine beauty was belied by a passion and inner strength that Bane recognized in himself and his fallen sister. Yes, even Talia would have approved of his little bird.

"I used to be a cop you know. Got promoted to detective even. I can tell when someone is holding back." John's fingers continued their idle walk across the expanse of Bane's chest.  
"Indeed. You declare this every time you feel that I'm not taking you seriously enough." Bane chuckled and tapped John's arms lightly, prompting him to raise his arms. Bane sighed softly as he removed the shirt and ran his blunt fingers over John's lean torso. John was pale and it looked even more so next to Bane's warmer skin tone. Bane stared at the contrast and suddenly imagined the ways he could mark his little bird. He rumbled approvingly when John leaned into his touch, a small whimper slipping from his soft lips. John had his own share of scars but they were a soft pink against his supple skin. The muscle there was building but he'd never bulk up like Bane but it suited him better anyway. John was built for speed and flexibility. Something that Bane was now hoping to explore outside of training. How beautiful his little one would look nearly folded over himself while Bane mercilessly took him over and over until Bane's name was the only thing on his lips.  
"You're thinking dirty thoughts." John chuckled and stood up. "Too bad you're going to have to save them for later unless you wanna have to hide a boner for the next hour." He picked up the discarded ace bandages and returned to his project. Bane for his part began counting, in Latin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
John had been right, the mummy costume was perfect. Each child that came to their door shrieked with excitement at seeing what they considered a real live mummy. Bane couldn't quite understand the excitement but enjoyed the children's laughter all the same. Even some of the parents looked at him warily and Bane took a great deal of pleasure in that. John was nearly as excited as the children and favored Bane with a wide crooked grin each time he allowed a child to touch his wrappings, before squealing and giggling when he would let out a low growl to scare them.

“Well well well I didn’t know being good with kids was a requirement to be in the League of Shadows.” John was grinning again as he peeled off his fake Nightwing mask and top. Bane was carefully rolling the ace bandages up and neatly placing them back in the first aid kit but paused to enjoy the vigilante’s smile.  
“Innocence and purity of spirit are to be treasured, my little bird.”  
“Yea….Those kids really got a kick out of you though. Jeremy was convinced you really were a mummy. I think he’ll be snooping around here if he manages to give his babysitter the slip like he normally does.”  
“That was the red haired child wasn’t it?” Bane hummed in thought. The boy was the most serious of the children and merely stared at Bane as if he were deciding whether he was truly seeing a mummy. He appeared wary but shrieked with delight when Bane reached for him.  
“Yup, he’s good kid. Told me he wants to be a cop so he can help Nightwing get the bad guys. Cute kid.” John’s eyes clouded over wistfully and Bane’s heart warmed at the thought of John as a father. He would be a good father, having learned so much about the cruelty of the world and still wanting to protect it. Bane had always enjoyed the presence of children and delighted at the chance he had to help raise Talia. Her fire and curiosity brightened the pit in ways he didn't realize were possible. How much sweeter would it be to raise a child with his little bird.  
Bane was pulled from his thoughts as John plopped himself onto his lap once again, slender hips grinding slowly against his own. Bane raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Instead he ran his fingers over John’s stomach gently, enjoying the rise and fall of each breath. John watched his hands silently, biting his bottom lip, his thoughts hidden from Bane.

“What are you thinking, Little Bird?” Bane softened his voice so as not to startle his John while he thought. John flushed lightly and he couldn’t help but trace the flush from the soft bow of John’s cheekbones to the pale neck. “So beautiful” he murmured.  
“No’m not” John mumbled closing his eyes and furrowing his brow.  
“Yes you are. The most exquisite being I have ever had the pleasure to set my eyes upon.” Bane grasped John’s hips and pulled him closer. John shook his head but curled in closer, running his fingers over Bane’s bare scalp in lazy circles.  
"Vous êtes magnifique” Bane rumbled against his ear softly drawing a soft sigh from him."Il vostro corpo è il mio tempio" He continued, tracing each vertebrae of John’s spine. "Eres amado” John smiled and brought Bane’s hands to his lips and kissed each finger starting from the tips to the palms.  
“I have no idea what you just said but I like the way you said it.” Bane chuckled and stood, pulling John’s legs around his waist. He whispered in John’s ear as he carried him down the hallway. “You are magnificent. Your body is my temple. You are loved.” John shivered in his arms and Bane smiled as he felt John’s lips press against his cheek and along his jaw before pressing against the mask. The last kiss all but startled Bane but the shock was quickly replaced with absolute adoration for the beautiful man that he held. His little bird was perfect in so many ways and yet he did not know it. In that moment Bane vowed to show this man just how beautiful he was. Before the sun rose his beloved would know the depths of his desire for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about to go down! In more ways that one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy more feels ahead! I really intended this to be 100% smut but ehhhhh the boys have to work out some of the bad shit first. It's still dirty don't worry. ;)
> 
> Also want to warn you there is some body dysphoria, internalized self hatred, and description of a panic attack that may be triggering for some readers so I've put stars at the beginning and end of the sections if you wanna avoid it. You won't lose any major points in the story.

_This was really going to happen. Fuck! This was really going to happen!_ John barely held back a shiver as he was laid out on Bane's bed. He looked up at the huge mercenary and bit his lip. Bane's eyes were boring into him and John wanted more. He'd never felt this important to another person. Especially not one he was sleeping with. Past lovers were short lived and few. Even John's last time having sex was just a drunken quickie in an alley way outside of a dive bar. This was going to be completely different and John had no idea how to feel about that. To be honest he imagined sex with Bane to be rough and filthy but it was obvious Bane had other intentions. The foreign declarations were beautiful and John had a hard time not arguing with Bane. He'd never had those kinds of affections directed at him and it did funny things to him. It was confusing, but fuck if some small part of him didn't want more! "Gorgeous." was whispered into the moonlit silence as Bane's fingers gently divested him of his remaining clothes.

"I'm not some blushing virgin, Bane. I've been fucked before" He whined, lifting his hips impatiently. Bane pressed him back into the mattress firmly. "Enough, my little bird. You are going to show me just how well behaved you can be. You're going to take everything I give to you, whenever I choose to give it to you. Do understand?" Bane's hand stroked the smaller man's chest firmly until he jerked a nod and whispered

"Yes, sir" Bane grinned down at this and wrapped John's long legs around his waist once more. "No need to call me sir, my darling."

" B-but I want to. To show how good I can be. So you'll want to fuck me." John blushed deeply at this admission but hell if he could stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth once Bane made it clear who was in charge.

"Oh darling, I've wanted to fuck you from the first time I saw you. You've been teasing me mercilessly ever since." The mercenary punctuated this confession with a hard roll of his clothed bulge against John's bare cock. John's eyes shut tight and his mouth hung open in a soundless moan. Teased? John had no idea what the hell Bane was talking about.

"Wh ...what? I.... Fuck! I don't understand!" And how the hell did Bane even walk with such big balls? They were a firm weight stroking his cock with each thrust of Bane's hips.

"That! That filthy mouth of yours has driven me to near madness. You swear like a common urchin yet it has made me want to have you where you stand!" Bane grunted as he set a firm pace, holding John's hips down with one hand and allowed the other to gently stroke the pale column of his bared neck.

"Ungh! Fuck yes! Just like that! I always...thought you hated it when I swore!" John panted but gripped Bane's hand around his throat, applying more pressure.

"I do. It still makes me have indecent thoughts about ripping your clothes from your body and filling you with my cock until you forget your own name. I want your body covered in my fingerprints. So you'll remember who you belong to." Somewhere in the back of Bane's mind was screaming for him to stop but every gasp from John's tempting mouth loosened Bane's careful control. John nearly lost it at this latest revelation. It felt like Bane was telling him exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Goddamit Bane!" He groaned and bucked his hips against the bruising grip.

"Look at how beautiful you are. I've barely touched you and you are already keening like an animal needing to rut. You'll look absolutely celestial when I take you. Will you take my cock like the beautiful creature you are?" Bane growled into John's ear as he ground his hard cock into John, reveling in the heat he found there.

"Hnngh... Yes! Fuck yes fuck fuck fuck me! I'll take your cock anyway you want. Just.... Please!" John arched his back making the veins in his neck beat out his racing pulse and stand out in stark relief underneath Bane's large hand. Bane had to take several deep breaths. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself inside John but he knew he had to go slowly for it to be pleasurable for his little one.

"Where is your lubricant, my darling?" Bane nearly laughed at the look of confusion that passed over John's flushed face as he attempted to process the request.

"Top drawer....left...no! The right side." he panted and let his head drop back into the pillows.

"I will only be a moment. Try to catch your breath and calm down a little. I intend to have you like this all night." John moaned in response and closed his eyes in an effort to calm down. It didn't do a damned thing. He tried concentrating on other things too. Gordon in lingerie, dead bodies, but nothing worked. All he could really think about was what Bane was going to do when he got back with the lube. He was so deep in his fantasy that he didn't notice Bane had returned until he heard the firm command. "Open your eyes, darling one. I want to see your eyes while I prepare your body." John's brain lazily moved him to open his eyes just in time to widen at the slick feeling of a blunt finger lightly insinuating itself between his ass cheeks and stroking the puckered flesh. Another hand pressed against his thigh against his stomache baring him to Bane's gentle fingers. His breaths were coming in soft huffs as Bane held his gaze. Fuck, what was Bane even doing to him? A finger barely up the ass had no right to feel this good! He shivered as Bane's finger continued to just graze the tight opening, using small spirals. "Just relax my gorgeous boy. Let me take care of you." Bane rumbled and pressed his finger against the firm muscle as it slowly allowed him to push into the soft heat. "You may very well have been taken before but not by me and not like this. So you are going to relax and I am going to take my time while I break you apart until you are covered in my fingerprints. Then and only then will you be allowed to come. Understood?"

Normally John would have said something incredibly sarcastic and biting but it was a testament to just how good Bane's voice and fingers felt. All John could do was nod sharply." Very good, my treasure." John was pinned between Bane's finger inching slowly deeper and his indulgent praise. "Ah fuck that's good" John arched against Bane's hand that was pressing his thigh and wrapped his other leg around Bane's hip to anchor himself. Bane growled and pressed deeper while reaching for the lubricant. Once the slick gel felt warm to the touch he withdrew his finger and before John could protest he pressed a second finger inside him, drawing out a very different kind of sound from his fiery lover. John was caught between the delicious boundary line of pleasure and pain as Bane's broad fingers began to slowly spread him and break him down. The burn of the stretch was chased by the insistent pressure of his thumb stroking the stretched rim with each luxurious push. Bane leaned in close, pressing his body against John's, and pressed the cool metal of his mask along his neck.”So beautiful.” John whined as if in pain as he covered his face with his arm. Why did Bane insist on calling him beautiful? It wasn’t true and he tried to chalk it up to the fact that Bane must have had mostly fugly dudes and chicks to think that he was beautiful. He was quickly brought back to the present as Bane withdrew his fingers and gathered John into his strong grip. It felt good and calmed John to have the pressure upon his back and the steady thumping of the mercenary’s heartbeat pounding beneath his fingers. Bane’s clean hand gripped his chin and brought his gaze to his own eyes.Why did he look sad? “Little Bird, why do you refuse to see your beauty?” His thumb stroked John’s lower lip distractedly. John drew his tongue along the rough skin and savored to warm salt taste. *********************************************************************************************************************************************************

“I’m not.” He took a deep breath to settle the repressed feelings he had learned to mask once the foster families stopped taking him. He felt it like a gaping sink hole that threatened to pull him down into a spiral of anxiety. He had spent years being pushed around and called every ugly name under the sun. He wished he could say the worst ones were from other kids but he couldn’t. Adults had been the worst. Telling him how sickly looking, gangly, and awkward he was and threw salt in the wound by saying that he’d grow out of it. Of course when he didn't at the age of twenty he suffered more emotional abuse in the form of jokes about his narrow “girly” hips, his slender “woman hands”, and his "faggot” lips. John tried every gimmick he saw in an effort to bulk up and look like guys like Bane but it never happened. He remained slim despite putting on some muscle and tanning ended in a painful sunburn that seemed to last forever. So he learned to take showers at home rather than the precinct and didn’t dare share his sexual preference. He kept to himself and when he risked going on a date with a man he would go far from Gotham to do it. It was a huge weight that he carried and of course not many guys were willing to date a closet case so John hadn’t had too many long term relationships with men. And no one quite like Bane. Bane, who was crazy to think that he was beautiful. Worthy to be worshipped? Hardly! No matter how much he trained he was always going to be a gangly pale kid. Always.

John blinked back tears and felt his breathing sharpen rapidly. It felt like the air in the room had dissipated and he was struggling to fill his lungs. He grabbed at Bane’s shoulder in a panic, hoping in vain that he would noticed John completely falling apart. “John! Look at me” Bane’s voice barely registered over the rushing blood in John’s ears. He was slipping into the darkness of his own self hatred and his only regret that Bane would see this gross display of weakness and leave him. Maybe he deserved that. Bane was so strong and smart. What could John even begin to offer the man? Maybe he’d be better off if he just told Bane to go. It was a mistake to ask the man to move in with him. John knew that he was in love with Bane when he offered the second bedroom. How could he not love this man?Bane never looked at him like some weak ass punk. He took him seriously when it mattered and believed that he really could be replacement for Batman. But it was wrong for him to ask Bane to stay when he was so fucked up. He could even take a fucking compliment without breaking down. “John!” Bane’s voice roared into his ears and he felt a firm pressure on his wrists and the back of his neck. It should have added to his panic but ….it didn’t. In fact he felt anchored by it. The air still felt thin but he didn’t feel like he would suffocate. He tightened his legs around Bane and whimpered. If he could just wiggle himself closer maybe he’d be alright. “John listen very carefully. I’ve got you. I’m not going anywhere. I am yours just as much as you are mine.” Bane’s voice vibrated through them both as repeated the phrases over and over and it helped to bring John a little more back to himself.

“But you could do better. I’m damaged.” It hurt to admit but Bane had to know before committed himself to John. He wanted Bane so badly but it would kill him to see Bane resent him in the future after his patience finally ran out. Everyone’s patience ran out.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************* “Shhhhh you are beautiful because of your damage, my little bird. You have suffered abuse, betrayal, and physical harm and yet you’ve withstood it all. Suffering is inevitable. However unlike others, you have chosen not to succumb. You have chosen to rise each time.” John’s breathing was edging closer to normal but Bane’s grip remained steady as he risked a glance at the mercenary’s face. He wasn’t prepared to see the look of adoration in Bane’s eyes and the evidence of a wide smile in the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. John allowed himself to be anchored in Bane’s arms and his smile. For several long moments they sat like that, breathing each other’s air. “Habibi” Bane whispered “May I let your wrist go? I do no wish to bruise you.” John nodded and quickly draped his arms over Bane’s shoulders to keep the contact. He sniffed loudly and chuckled softly.

”What happened to wanting to leave your marks all over me?” He smiled as Bane’s clean fingers wiped away the tear tracks along his cheeks.

“I still do. But this was a different. You didn’t need that kind of touch. I will never initiate lovemaking if you are having a panic attack, Habibi.” Bane cupped John’s face in his hands to ensure that he was listening closely. John blushed under Bane’s intense gaze.

“Habibi? That one is new.” Bane’s serious expression slid back to one of adoration. The one that was quickly becoming John’s favorite of the man’s many expressions. And also the one that lit a fire in John’s belly and made his cock ache.

“It means beloved.” Bane pressed his thumb to John’s lips softly. John sighed deeply as if an entire mountain had been lifted from his shoulders. His entire body went lax and he pressed his forehead to Bane’s, closing his eyes.

“I’m your beloved.”

“Yes you are, my little bird.”

“I can’t promise I’ll always believe it.”

“I like challenges.”

“I’m a stubborn little fucker”

“Then perhaps I’ll have to fuck it out of you from time to time.” John jerked his head up and looked at the laughing mercenary in shock. He hadn’t expected that and dammit it if didn’t get his cock hard. Bane just happened to look down at the moment and raised an eyebrow. “Already hard again, Habibi? I would have thought you would have needed a rest first.Perhaps you are more of a stubborn man than you seem.”

“Yea well you’re damn good at dirty talk and I do recall you claimed that you would going to break me apart and fill me with your cock. You did the breaking apart now where is the cock filling?” John sniffed again but he didn't feel the complete exhaustion he should have felt. In fact he felt twitchy with the same adrenaline he had after a particularly dangerous fight. He needed to get it out of his system. He needed to feel Bane flood his senses. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bane keeps his promises. Will it be more than John bargained for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok less feels, more smut! Hooray! Keep the kudos and comments coming. I love it!

Bane shook his head. Ofcourse his John would need physical intimacy after baring what had to be deep psychological wounds that had never gotten to heal. Bane knew what that was like and held his little bird closer. He needed to know that Bane was going to be there for him in every way that he needed. He ran his fingers along John's sides, counting each rib drawing a soft sigh from his radiant lover. 

Bane had a hard time seeing John as anything other than beautiful. Yes John's resilience and passion were remarkable but John was very pleasing to look at as well. His long limbs held a hidden strength beneath soft porcelain white skin. His hands were thin and graceful but still strongand agile enough to find important pressure points and complete complex knots. At the moment, however, Bane was enjoying the light strokes of those fingers along his shoulders as he laid John back down on the bed. He felt John's gaze on him as he applied lube once again to two fingers and pressed into him slowly. John's mouth fell open and his eyes slid lazily closed as he let the fingers work inside him. To Bane's surprise John was ready for a third only after a few moments. He watched hungrily as his third finger slid inside John, slowly letting his little bird adjust to the tight stretch despite the careful time they had taken up until that point. His thumb stroked the stretched rim gently while John's hips twitched with need.  
"Please" he whispered softly, hands grasping the sheets.  
"Just a little more, Habibi." Bane fought to keep his voice level but in truth the sight of his fingers thrusting into John made his cock throb painfully.  
After a few more thrusts and even more whines from John, Bane withdrew his fingers and retrieved the condom he had taken from John's room. John raised an eyebrow as he watched him slide the condom onto his painfully hard cock.  
"You are not going to be in any shape to bathe after we finish." John surprised him with a lazy grin as he pulled Bane down.  
"You're a regular fucking boy scout, huh?" Bane growled in response and reached down to press his cock against John's opening. 

"Ah shit your dick is bigger than I remember!" John grunted and spread his legs wider. Bane closed his eyes in concentration. He was trying savor the tightness and the heat of John while also keeping his pace slow.  
"Would you like me to stop then,little bird?" Bane slid in alittle further, groaning as John squeezed around him.  
"I want you to fuck me into this mattress until I can't fucking walk straight! I've been wanting you to pound my ass for weeks now and you aren't going to back out now." With that Bane growled and thrust fully into John who momentarily lost the ability to speak.  
"As. You. Wish." Each word was accompanied by a deep thrust that left John breathless and raising his legs to Bane's shoulders. Bane groaned at this show of flexiblity and pressed John's knees towards the headboard as he began to set a hard pace.  
"Look how beautiful you are while you're taking my cock, my little bird. It's like you were made for this. Just for me. For me to take you like this. Bent nearly in half as you lay here and take my cock inside you. You're mine, little bird." Bane's grip tightened around John's thighs and he already imagined the bruises that would be left behind. His little one would not soon forget this night. Not that Bane intended for this to be the only time. He would have John laid bare beneath him every day if he got his wish. John's body felt too good to not have every day if not twice. 

"Nngh! Fuck yes! Whenever you want! Just don't stop!" John babbled incoherently as he grabbed at the sheets trying to anchor himself while Bane plowed into him.

"I'm not going to stop until you are satisfied, my little bird. You will never have need for another to fuck your sweet body. You're my treasure and I will be yours." Bane's eyes raked over John's flushed and sweat slicked body, settling on the leaking cock bouncing with each thrust. It was utterly mesmerizing and Bane wondered idly if he could make John orgasm without even touching his cock. Yes that would be quite a sight to watch his lover's slender cock spurt completely untouched. That would be something for later however. His little bird wasn't going to last much longer in his adrenaline rush so Bane took pity on him and began to stroke John's balls softly.

"Ah shit! Yes...fuck my ass. Harder!" John continued to dissolve into incoherent phrases and half muttered swears. Bane would have laughed except the combination of John’s tight heat and the weight of his tightening balls slapping rhythmically against John’s tailbone was just to good to do anything else but thrust. He barely had the frame of mind to continue stroking John, moving his hand to stroke the weeping cock. His hand had just stroke John once and on the upstroke his little Bird’s body went completely rigid as it was caught in the embrace of orgasm, his cock twitching with each shot of come across his chest. Bane continued to slam into John, relishing the tightening of those strong muscles around his cock before finding his own burning orgasm. He leaned down and pressed his face against John’s neck. “Mine…..Mine. Mine” He murmured breathlessly as his thrusts became shallowed and his hips eventually stilled. He laid just above John, careful to keep the bulk of his weight off of him, and listened to his breathing slowly even out. John was strangely quiet and it bothered Bane more than he cared to admit. Was it too much? Was John afraid of him now? He had been too rough, Too dominant. Bane was just about to move away from John before he could be pushed away when John weakly smacked his shoulder.

“Stop it. You’re thinking too hard. I told you I’m not some china doll!” Bane looked up to see John trying to scowl at him while using a discarded shirt to wipe a stray bit of come from his chin. The effect was diminished but Bane got the message and laid with John once he disposed of the condom.”You get twitchy when you are thinking. It was getting annoying. Don’t do that after we have great sex like that.” Bane chuckled and raised an eyebrow.

“Such a willful little bird”

“Yea? Well maybe you’ll have to fuck it out of me.” Bane pulled the blankets around them and drew John into his arms.

“Perhaps. But for now you are going to rest. You have training in 5 hours.”

“Son of a bitch!”

“Language, little bird. I didn’t say what kind of training now did I?” He felt more than saw John shiver and go silent. Bane merely chuckled and stroked his hair until they both fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bane's got a hell of a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to end this work here but there will be a sequel cause the world needs SugarDaddy!Bane. Stay tuned my filthy friends! Check out my tattoo au featuring the best OT3 in the Batman fandom. I've also got a few one shots and another multi chapter fic that are all fighting to get typed up so I hope your thirsty for more!

John wasn’t sure what he expected when he woke up but it was not the smell of pancakes and bacon cooking. He groaned as he roused from the bed cursing his sore ass. That is until he remembered exactly why his ass was sore. Bane had fucked him like there was no tomorrow. John grinned at this as he made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower. Finally a hot one! John mused as the water warmed up. Another thing that John was going to get to enjoy along with fresh bruises. He idly wondered if Bane would join him in the shower but began to chuckle as he imagined the big man rolling his eyes and reminding him that he had training to do. Maybe if he swore? Before John could get too deep in the fantasy his stomach growled loudly. Oh yeah. They hadn’t eaten since yesterday afternoon, skipping dinner in favor of sex. Incredible sex. Maybe after breakfast he could convince Bane into going for round 2. Preferably without a panic attack. It had felt good, though, to talk about the feelings he had felt for so long and it obviously didn’t faze Bane. He knew those feelings weren’t going to go away but he had Bane to hold the pieces when he needed to fall apart. And that meant a world of difference to an orphan.

“I thought I was going to have to wake you by flipping the bed again.” John snorted and wrapped his arms around Bane’s waist while he flipped pancakes.  
“It’s your fault I slept so good.” He kissed his way along the man’s broad back and running his hands over the sturdy muscles of his chest and stomach.  
“I’m glad you rested well, Habibi” John grinned wider at the term as he felt warmth spread from his chest. He could get used to this softer version of Bane. He wasn’t stupid enough to think that Bane would stop training him hard but knowing that he could have this too was exciting.  
“You know we could do a number of things now that I’m up.” He pressed his hips forward suggestively and nearly believed that Bane would take him back to bed until a plate of hot food was pushed in front of him.  
“Indeed, my little bird. We will have training as well as chores. But first you will eat.” Bane laughed heartily as John tried to scowl at him but ultimately failed as he began to devour the pancakes, taking huge bites. He shook his head and retreated back to his room with his own plate. Bane never ate with John but he chose not to bring it up first out of fear then out of respect. But things were changing in their relationship and John wondered if Bane would ever eat with him. 

Bane had chosen pressure points for training so it was milder in comparison to most days and John was grateful. He wasn’t sure he could take an ass kicking even if he was feeling less sore. He tried not to let Bane see that he was feeling better in hopes of getting a nice rub down. He was sorely disappointed when Bane pulled out the broom and mop as soon as they were finished. In addition to banishing unhealthy foods, Bane also instituted a cleaning regimen that would have made even the strictest mom proud. Once a week, usually Saturday, after training they would clean the entire apartment and complete the laundry. Bane was meticulous and borderline obsessive about keeping things clean and in order so John knew better than to argue. He also had to admit the apartment looked a hell of a lot better these days and he could even find clean clothes without having to do the sniff test.

“Well it’s definitely clean enough that you could eat off any surface you wanted in here.” John sighed and flopped on the couch with his laptop and the job classifieds. It was only noon so he figured he had time to do some job hunting before going out on patrol. Bane sat in the arm chair opposite of the couch with the current book he was reading and they both fell into an easy silence. That is until John balled up the classifieds and launched them across the room with a snarl. “This is pointless. How is it this impossible to find a job?”  
“Perhaps you are not meant to have a day job.” Bane’s voice was strangely quiet, subdued even. John’s eyes narrowed warily.  
“Well how else are we going to pay bills and feed ourselves? And don’t think I don’t know you’ve been doing something to bring in that extra food. I know we can’t afford it with my severance pay.” Bane sighed heavily at the implication but he closed his book and looked at John squarely.  
“No, we cannot afford the food on your severance pay. But we can afford it on my wages from the League.” John gaped at this. Bane knew he would have to explain fully before John got any wild ideas so he continued. “Yes, I am still part of the League of Shadows. No, they will not be coming back to Gotham.”  
“How do you know that? You can’t be sure!” John was clearly barreling towards a conclusion. Unfortunately it was the wrong one.  
“Because I ordered them not to.”  
“What?!”  
“I was Talia’s second in command so upon her death I became the next heir of Ra’s al-Ghul. I control the League of Shadows now.”  
"What the fuck?! I thought you had cut ties with them!”  
“Why would I do that? The League needs a leader otherwise it will fall to pieces and the world will be left to rot away from the decadence of the rich and powerful.”  
“So you’re going to continue the bat shit crazy plans then?”  
“No.”  
“No? What do you mean no?”  
"I mean no. For too many years the League of Shadows has been guided by Talia’s rage and thirst for vengeance. The havoc she was willing to wreak was not going to purge this city of anything. Sure a few of the Gotham elite would die but in truth most of the more powerful people had fled the city like rats just after the Stock Exchange heist. Talia knew this but still wished to continue the plan even when I tried to persuade her to retreat to regroup and launch a more effective plan. That’s when I knew she had lost sight of the greater good. So for the last few weeks I have been restructuring the League and undoing the poison that had taken root while Talia was in charge. We are now returning to our roots, but in a more efficient way.”  
“Does that still entail killing millions of innocent people?” Bane’s heart ached at the way John had blanched and turned his body away from him.  
“No. That is they one thing that I am endeavoring to change. I used to think of myself as an unselfish man in the face of the greater good. But now that you have entered my life with your unfailing hope in the resiliency of the human spirit, I find that I cannot bear the thought of doing anything that would give you cause to leave me. So I will find better ways to further the League’s mission in order to make myself worthy of you. You have become my life now, Habibi” With this last confession Bane kneeled in front of John, searching his face for any sign that he knew that Bane was telling the truth.

“Do you mean that? No more killing people who don’t deserve to die?”John’s voice wavered. He really didn’t want to believe that Bane was still attached to the group responsible for nearly leveling his city let alone the leader of it. But he also had no reason to believe that Bane would lie to him.  
“Not intentionally. You and I both know that I can’t promise that no more innocents will die but it will no longer be apart of our methods.” John sighed at this but still nodded.  
“This is fucked up, Bane.”  
“Says the man who is in love with a mercenary.” Bane was rewarded with a half hearted punch on the arm that barely registered.  
“Yeah well I guess I’m the king of fucked up” John snorted and rolled his eyes as Bane gathered him up in his arms. “I’m going to have way more questions later. But I trust you to do the right thing.”  
“And I will answer each one with complete honesty.”  
“You better…What do you mean by your wages? The League has a payroll?” Bane chuckled.  
“Something like that. The League is well funded through multiple investments, deals brokered with other countries for protection, and of course donations from wealthy sleeper agents.”  
“Sleeper agents? I thought that was a Cold War thing.”  
“No Habibi it is not. But back to your original question: As Talia’s second in command I already had a limited access to the league’s funds in order to carry out my orders. Now as the leader I have full control. I have used that access to pad your severance pay by purchasing groceries. I hope that now you know about my finances you can stop this business of searching for a job.”  
“So you want to be my sugar daddy huh?” John laughed as Bane cocked his head to the side slightly;his brows furrowed.  
“I assure you, little bird, my feelings toward you are hardly those of a father.”  
“No, it’s just a slang term for a wealthy man who exchanges money and gifts to someone for sex and company.”  
“Habibi look at me. You are not my whore. You are-“  
“Bane shut up. I didn’t say that, you goofball.” John fell into another bout of laughter until he couldn’t breathe and tears were streaming down his face.  
“Perhaps you truly are the king of fucked up as you say.” He watched John warily as he tried to gain control of his breathing.  
“Yeah well you still love me.” John wiped tears from his eyes and tried not to cough.  
“As long as there is breath in my body.” He held John closer and felt grateful that his little bird was smart enough to hear the whole story but also bold enough to investigate what Bane had told him. He even hazarded a hope that one day John would lead the League beside him.  
“Bane?”  
“Yes Habibi?”  
“Now that I know you’re rich can we hire a maid to do the cleaning now?”  
“No, Habibi.”  
“Dammit!”  
“Language.”  
“Fuck it out of me?”  
“Certainly."

**Author's Note:**

> I've started a blog! More or less because I realized AO3 doesn't have a messaging system and I'd like to have a space where I can share head cannons, inspiration, and my mighty thirst for Mr. Hardy and JGL with other Bane/Blake and Bane/Blake/Barsad shippers. Also I'd like to start doing requests of some sort because ya'll are just as kinky as I am and I KNOW you've got some ideas.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @ Nerdwithapen


End file.
